Bloody Christmas
by AzzureAoi
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, seorang remaja normal berumur 15 tahun, berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan saat Natal. Ia tanpa sadar membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya tepat di malam Natal. Sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis pemberani yang tak takut padanya, perlahan segalanya pun mulai berubah - atau tepatnya gadis itu yang membuatnya berubah. I'm a newbie, so please Read n Review, minna :


**Christmas Eve on December 24****th****, 1937**

Malam Natal yang sangat dingin. Itachi Uchiha baru saja hendak menutup jendela kamarnya ketika ia melihat sekilas ada seseorang yang mengintip. Itachi yang pemberani, dengan cepat melongok ke luar jendela. Ia mendengar suara seperti menggeram, namun pelan sekali.

"Grrrrh..." suara itu tidak membuatnya takut, ia malah menganggap itu suara Sasuke, adiknya yang berumur 10 tahun. Sasuke memang suka bermain Harimau-Kancil dengannya.

"Grrrrh..." suara itu terdengar lagi. Itachi tersenyum geli.

"Sasuke.. Ayo keluar, aku tahu kau di situ. Sedang apa ka-"

Makhluk itu menampakkan dirinya, membuat Itachi spontan terdiam. Samasekali bukan Sasuke. Makhluk itu manusia, berkulit putih pucat, rambutnya panjang, wajahnya tampan. Ia tersenyum pada Itachi. Saat tersenyum, taringnya menyembul. Itachi segera menyadari kalau dia bukan manusia biasa. Namun senyumnya itu tak lama karena makhluk itu dengan cepat menyergap Itachi, menggigit lehernya sambil membekap mulut anak itu. Itachi berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua saat menyadari makhluk itu akan menghisap habis... darahnya.

"Oniichan, ayo ke bawah. Kita harus menghias pohon Natal.." terdengar suara polos Sasuke sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar Itachi yang tertutup. Ia yang tak tahu kalau kakaknya hampir mati, menarik gagang pintu perlahan.

Makhluk itu – tepatnya _vampire_ – sudah menghilang ketika Sasuke memasuki kamar. Itachi tampak sangat pucat. _Vampire_ tadi tak meninggalkan luka apapun pada Itachi dan malangnya, Itachi masih hidup. Semua orang tahu bahwa setiap korban _vampire_ yang masih hidup akan menjadi _vampire_ juga.

"Oniichan kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos melihat kakaknya sedikit aneh. Nafas Itachi memburu, akibat gigitan tadi ia merasa Sasuke adalah santapan lezat.

"Kau.. harum sekali,"

"Eh?"

Itachi memegang bahu Sasuke. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan nafsu _vampire_-nya, dan langsung melakukan sama persis dengan _vampire_ yang menggigitnya tadi. Membekap kuat mulut Sasuke, menancapkan taring di lehernya, dan menghisap darah si Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menjerit sejadi-jadinya namun tak seorangpun mendengar. Tiga menit kemudian, anak malang itu sudah tak bernafas karena kehabisan darah. Itachi yang masih belum sadar akan sifat _vampire_ yang sekarang tengah menguasai dirinya, meninggalkan mayat adiknya begitu saja dan bergegas ke lantai bawah. Orangtuanya sedang ada di sana.

"Ah. Itachi-kun. Kami menunggumu sejak tadi." Ibunya menyapa lembut. Ayahnya tersenyum lega. Mereka berdua rupanya memang tengah menghias pohon Natal.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menaruh bintang ini di bagian paling- AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH-HMMPP"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia Ayahmu! Itachi-kun!"

Teriakan histeris Ibunya tidak dihiraukan, ia terus menghisap darah Ayahnya sampai pria gagah itu menjadi tak bernyawa. Ibunya menangis ketakutan, ia terus saja berteriak.

"Ita—AAAAAAAKKH!"

Giliran Ibunya yang menjadi korban. Itachi bergerak sangat cepat.

"I..ta..chi.." sesaat sebelum Ibunya pergi, ia mendengar namanya disebut. Mendadak Itachi tersadar seperti orang bangun tidur. Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, memanggil-manggil Ibunya.

"Okaasan!"

**KLUK**

Terlambat. Ibunya telah pergi. Untuk selamanya.

Itachi _shock_, darah dimana-mana. Seluruh anggota keluarga – Ayah, Ibu, adiknya – mati di tangannya sendiri. Ia menatap pemandangan mengerikan itu dengan tak percaya. Ia benar-benar bingung, lemas, ingin muntah, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Uchiha sulung itu pun berlari keluar rumah tanpa tujuan. _Aku harus pergi. Pergi. Pergi jauh._

Natal tahun ini menjadi Natal paling buruk untuknya. Terburuk dari yang terburuk. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh anggota keluarganya mati mengenaskan di tangannya sendiri. _Bloody Christmas_.

* * *

**Bloody Christmas by The Aoi-sama**

**Inspired by 'Let Me In' Movie, Most Story Ideas Based on It**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE: T**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Chara Death**

* * *

**2007, at present**

Sakura Haruno meringis menahan sakit di lututnya. Ia baru saja terjatuh, tersandung kawat melintang tak terlihat yang tampaknya sengaja dibentangkan di jalan bersalju yang sepi itu.

"Hahaha.. Rasakan itu, bocah sok pintar!" sebuah suara angkuh milik seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Ino Yamanaka, ditujukan untuknya. Ino memegang dagu Sakura sehingga si gadis pink mendongak tepat ke wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih sakit dari ini kalau kau masih bertingkah." ancamnya sambil melepaskan dagu Sakura dengan gerakan membuang.

Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ia masih tak habis pikir, hanya gara-gara tadi ia dipuji oleh Kakashi-sensei karena nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya bagus, Ino melakukan hal ini.

"Dasar psikopat." gumamnya pelan ketika Ino dan komplotannya menjauh dari tempat itu. Sebetulnya bukan sekali dua kali Ino 'menyiksa' seperti ini. Sejak kelas 2 SMP hingga sekarang, 1 SMA, mereka bersaing dalam hal apapun – atau lebih tepatnya Ino yang menganggap Sakura saingan terberatnya.

Dari mulai memasukkan bangkai tikus ke tas Sakura, mengoleskan lem ke tempat duduk Sakura, atau mengganti jus _pear_ dengan air bekas cuci tangan, semuanya dilakukan Ino hanya akibat masalah-masalah sepele. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah karena orangtuanya menganggap sekolah itu adalah yang paling bagus di Konoha. Lagipula gadis mandiri itu tak mau orangtua yang sangat disayanginya ikut campur dalam masalah dirinya dan Ino.

.

.

.

"Hufh.." Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Ia memilih duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di depan rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia malas pulang ke rumah yang sekarang tinggal berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah, mungkin karena takut Okaasan menanyakan soal memar di lututnya. Memar sedikit, tapi sakitnya minta ampun. Untuk menghilangkan bosan ia mulai bermain kubus rubik. Sejak kemarin ia sudah menyelesaikan empat sisi _puzzle_ kotak itu. Ia tak mempedulikan cuaca musim dingin yang menusuk tulang, salju yang terus berjatuhan, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai salju karena langit sangat gelap seperti malam. Matahari tidak menampakkan sinarnya samasekali.

**SRET**

Sebuah bayangan melesat di samping kanan Sakura. Ia menoleh ke kanan belakang, dan hampir melompat kaget. Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat berambut hitam ternyata sedang duduk tenang. Ia tak memakai alas kaki, kakinya tampak membiru dan beku.

"Aku ingin sendirian. Tinggalkan aku." ucapnya ketus dan dingin. Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba diusir. _Memang ini daerah miliknya?_

"Maaf, tapi sedari tadi aku di sini" balas Sakura tak kalah ketus.

"Aku tinggal di sini. Kau harus pergi."

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau pasti orang baru, jadi kau yang harusnya pergi!"

Anak itu langsung terdiam. Ia lalu memperhatikan kubus berwarna yang dipegang Sakura.

"Benda apa itu?"

"Ini kubus rubik. Masa kau tak tahu?"

Anak itu menggeleng, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"Kalau itu permainan, bagaimana cara memainkannya?"

_Anak aneh, tadi dingin sekali padaku. Sekarang malah minta diajari main rubik,_ pikir Sakura. Namun ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau hanya harus memutarnya, membuat warna yang sama berkumpul di satu sisi. Seperti ini."

**STAK STAK - STAK STAK - STAK STAK - STAK**

"Lihat?" Sakura menunjukkan warna biru yang berhasil dibuatnya. Anak itu terkagum-kagum, seperti melihat benda paling indah sedunia.

"Ini keren. Boleh aku coba?"

"Tentu!"

**STAK STAK - STAK STAK - STAK STAK - STAK**

Jari anak itu bergerak cepat seperti yang barusan Sakura ajarkan padanya. Tak sampai semenit semua warna kuning berhasil berkumpul di sisi terakhir, yang artinya semua warna sudah tersusun. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang terkagum.

"Wow, kau belajar dengan cepat ya!" tanpa disadari gadis pink itu tersenyum manis.

"Hmm.." anak itu menggumam mengiyakan, wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman. Siapa namamu?"

"Eh.."

"Hn? Namamu? Aku Sakura Haruno."

"A-aku.. Itachi.. Uchiha.."

_Oo jadi namanya Itachi. Sebetulnya dia tampan, tapi mengapa penampilannya aneh? Ia bahkan tak pakai alas kaki.._

"Aku aneh ya?" kata Itachi, seakan menebak isi pikiran Sakura.

"Ya, sedikit..," Sakura berkata jujur. "Kenapa tak pakai sandal atau sepatu? Tak kedinginan?"

"Aku tak pernah merasa kedinginan."

"Ngg, berapa umurmu?"

"... 15 tahun, kurang atau lebih. Kau?"

"Masih 14 tahun, 2 bulan 3 hari. Apa maksudmu kurang atau lebih? Tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun?"

"Tidak."

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Sakura akhirnya diam. _Betul-betul sangat aneh sekali Itachi ini_. Ia pun menyerahkan rubik-nya pada Itachi, sebagai tanda persahabatan.

"Ini. Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, itu milikmu. Lagipula kita tak bisa berteman."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Itachi terdiam cukup lama. "...karena memang tidak bisa. Kau akan terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Selamat tinggal."

Sakura terpaku di tempat, menyaksikan Itachi yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau menjadi temanmu!" teriaknya kasar, berharap Itachi akan mendengarnya dan paling tidak berhenti sebentar. Namun tidak, Itachi terus berjalan... hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, saat Sakura baru pulang sekolah dan ingin berganti pakaian, samar-samar terdengar suara ribut dari tetangga di samping rumahnya. Entah ribut dengan siapa. Setahu Sakura, rumah tersebut kosong sejak ia pindah ke sini. _Ah, pasti tetangga baru. Pasti mereka pindah saat aku masih bersekolah tadi._ Penasaran, ia menempelkan telinganya pada dinding, mencoba menguping pembicaraan tetangga barunya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untukmu, hah? Kau sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa selama ini!" seorang wanita berteriak marah.

"Kumohon... Aku lapar.."

"Kau bisa memakanku sekarang! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah tak peduli apapun!"

"Aku tak bisa memakanmu, karena-"

"Karena apa? Memangnya kau masih mencintaiku, hah? Aku sekarang sudah sangat tua, 70 tahun lamanya aku hidup denganmu. Kau terus saja memaksaku untuk mencarikanmu darah setiap hari. Aku lelah. Sangat lelah.."

Sakura gemetaran, bulu kuduknya merinding. _Apa yang mereka bicarakan? 'Kau bisa memakanku sekarang'? 70 tahun? Mencarikan darah? Astaga.. Kami-sama, siapa mereka? Jangan-jangan mereka kanibal.. _

"Kumohon..." suara memelas itu terdengar lagi. Laki-laki. Suara yang dikenal Sakura.

"Aku lelah, Itachi-kun. Aku sudah 70 tahun. Aku manusia. Kau _vampire._ Kau tidak bisa bertambah tua. Kau masih 15 tahun. Jadi tak bisakah kau mencari mangsamu sendiri?" suara wanita itu terdengar serak seperti mulai menangis.

_ITACHI-KUN?_

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari dinding, tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Ia bernafas perlahan karena sekarang dirinya begitu ketakutan. Suara ribut itu masih tetap terdengar.

"I.. ta..?" ia bergumam pelan, menelan ludah. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengetahui siapa Itachi sebenarnya. Baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu dan saling kenal. Ia mengingat kata-kata Itachi kemarin..

_'Lagipula kita tak bisa berteman. Karena memang tidak bisa. Kau akan terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.'_

Dan, ya, Sakura memang terkejut. Sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui secara tidak sengaja kalau teman barunya itu ternyata... _vampire_.

.

.

.

"Sayang, waktunya makan malam. Ayo turun. Ayah sebentar lagi pulang," suara lembut Okaasan membangunkan Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu menggeliat, badannya terasa ngilu. Saking takutnya mendengar pembicaraan tak terduga tadi siang, Sakura merasa lemas, lalu ketiduran dan membiarkan jendela terbuka, tertutupi tirai. Jadi tentu saja udara dingin tetap menyeruak masuk. Namun sayangnya Okaasan tak memperhatikan hal itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa..? Wajahmu pucat." beliau menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sakura. "Ya ampun, suhu tubuhmu naik. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sayang. Nanti Ibu bawakan makananmu." Okaasan-nya pun bergegas turun untuk mengambil makanan dan obat.

Sakura terdiam ingin menangis. Okaasan sangat menyayanginya, dan ia pun tak mau terjadi hal buruk pada Okaasan-nya. _Kami-sama, aku takut.. Aku bertetangga dengan vampire.. Aku takut suatu saat ia akan membunuh keluargaku.._

Okaasan kembali ke kamar Sakura, menyuapinya penuh kasih sayang. Setelah selesai makan beliau membantu Sakura minum obat.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, panggil Ibu." beliau tersenyum, lalu keluar kamar. Beliau masih tidak memperhatikan jendela yang terbuka itu. Sakura menghela nafas. Ia berusaha berdiri untuk menutup jendela.

"Hei."

Sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul di samping tempat tidurnya. Itachi. Sakura hampir berteriak kalau saja Itachi tak cepat membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan berteriak. Sekarang, kau tinggal bilang 'aku mengizinkanmu masuk' dan aku takkan menyakitimu." bisik Itachi.

Sakura menangis, ia takut sekali. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. "A.. aku mengizinkanmu masuk.." katanya lirih. Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura tajam. _Kalau kau terus mencoba padahal kau sedang sangat takut, itu yang dinamakan berani_, pikirnya.

"Aku melihat jendela kamarmu terbuka," Itachi berkata dingin. Perlahan ia menjauh dari Sakura. "Dan karena.. aku penasaran, aku masuk."

"Aku dengar kau lapar." kata Sakura dengan berani. Itachi membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa memakanku sekarang. Tapi tolong, kumohon, jangan Ibu atau Ayahku."

"...memang itu tujuanku semula." tutur Itachi tenang seperti seorang psikopat, padahal awalnya ia sangat kaget. Air mata Sakura meleleh tanpa sadar saking takutnya.

"Tapi kau anak yang berani, sangat berani. Kau memang pernah menganggapku aneh, tapi itu jujur. Kau tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang selalu menatapku dengan pandangan benci seakan aku ini sampah. Kau bahkan merelakan dirimu mati," katanya panjang lebar.

"Walaupun sebenarnya, kau tahu, mati itu sakit." lanjut Itachi tegas.

"Darimana kau.. tahu.. mati itu.. sakit?" Sakura berusaha keras menahan tangis.

"Aku pernah hampir mati." Itachi kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura, menempelkan ujung telunjuknya ke dahi Sakura sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata apapun.

**SHIIIIIIING~**

_Christmas Eve on December 24th, 1937_

_"Sasuke.. Ayo keluar, aku tahu kau di situ. Sedang apa ka-AAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH!"_

_"Onich-hmmmph..a..a..a"_

_"Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menaruh bintang ini di bagian paling- AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH-HMMPP"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia Ayahmu! Itachi-kun!"_

_"Ita—AAAAAAAKKH!"_

_"I..ta..chi.."_

**SHIIIIIIING~**

.

.

.

Sakura tersadar, nafasnya memburu. "A..apa itu tadi?"

"Aku hanya memberimu penglihatan... tentang masa laluku yang sangat buruk." wajah Itachi tenang, dingin, namun kesedihannya tak dapat disembunyikan.

"...apa anak laki-laki yang di kamar itu kau?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Itu memang kau. Lalu makhluk yang menggigitmu, apakah dia _vampire_? Kau kenal dia?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, dia menyerangku begitu saja,"

"Jadi sebelumnya.. kau punya keluarga..,"

"Keluarga yang bahagia. Lalu tiba-tiba makhluk itu datang, membuatku begini, dan menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan Natalku. Natal.. kami."

"Kalau begitu.. ngg, berapa usiamu? Sebenarnya?"

"15 tahun. Tapi aku sudah sangat lama berusia 15 tahun."

"Dan wanita tadi siang, siapa dia? Kukira dia Ibumu,"

"Memang bukan."

Bukannya menjelaskan, lagi-lagi Itachi menempelkan ujung telunjuknya pada dahi Sakura.

**SHIIIIIIING~**

_December 27th, 1937_

_"Hei, lihat anak ini. Sedang apa dia di sini?"_

_"Entahlah. Sepertinya ia aneh. Jangan dekati dia."_

_"Tunggu, sepertinya dia tersesat. Siapa namamu?"_

_"A-a-aku.. Itachi.."_

_"Nama yang bagus. Aku Tsunade. Kau tersesat?"_

_"Ya.. Aku tak tahu harus ke mana."_

_"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku sebentar, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

_"Sebenarnya tak perlu, tapi.. terima kasih."_

_"Tsunade, kenapa kau begitu baik padanya? Siapa tahu ia orang jahat.."_

_"Jangan begitu, Jiraiya-kun. Aku melihat dia orang baik."_

.

.

_"K.. kau.. VAMPIRE?"_

_"Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan terkejut."_

_"..."_

_"Aku menyukaimu sejak awal bertemu."_

_"T.. tapi kau.."_

_"Apa? Karena aku vampire? Semua manusia sama saja. Menganggapku aneh. Bahkan kau."_

_"..."_

_"Aku hanya minta satu hal.."_

_"..."_

_"Tetaplah disisiku, sampai kapanpun."_

_"Tapi lalu bagaimana kalau orangtuaku tahu selama ini aku berpacaran denganmu, dengan vampire?"_

_"Kita akan pergi jauh. Nomaden."_

_._

_._

_"Sudah 50 tahun dan bahkan kau tidak bertambah tua sepertiku.."_

_"Jangan menangis. Sudah kubilang, vampire itu abadi."_

_"Aku lelah terus mencarikanmu korban untuk makanmu setiap hari, Itachi. Aku sudah tua."_

_"Kau sudah berjanji saat itu. Tsch. Manusia memang suka melanggar janji."_

_._

_._

_"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untukmu, hah? Kau sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa selama ini!"_

_"Kumohon... Aku lapar.."_

_"Kau bisa memakanku sekarang! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah tak peduli apapun!"_

_"Aku tak bisa memakanmu , karena-"_

_"Karena apa? Memangnya kau masih mencintaiku, hah? Aku sekarang sudah sangat tua, 70 tahun lamanya aku hidup denganmu. Kau terus saja memaksaku untuk mencarikanmu darah setiap hari. Aku lelah. Sangat lelah.."_

_"Kumohon..."_

_"Aku lelah, Itachi-kun. Aku sudah 70 tahun. Aku manusia. Kau vampire. Kau tidak bisa bertambah tua. Kau masih 15 tahun. Jadi tak bisakah kau mencari mangsamu sendiri?"_

**SHIIIIIIING~**

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura terpejam, membuat Itachi secara refleks menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir pingsan.

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu lemah," Itachi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah orang luar, tak sepatutnya mengetahui semua rahasia kelamnya di masa lalu. Tapi yang terpenting, sekarang ia mulai mempercayai Sakura karena gadis itu berani dan tak menganggapnya aneh, tak seperti kebanyakan manusia lain.

"Hn?"

"Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Y-ya.." Sakura berusaha bangun. "Ternyata dia pacarmu,"

"Dia tak tulus mencintaiku, entahlah. Kalau dia memang tulus, harusnya dia tak pernah mengeluh,"

"Tapi kenapa kau memberitahukan semua masa lalumu padaku? Bukankah katamu kita tak bisa berteman?" persis seperti yang Itachi pikirkan tadi.

"Karena kau sangat berani dan tak menganggapku aneh."

"..."

"Jadi kurasa.. aku bisa mempercayaimu."

Itachi melepaskan pegangannya dari Sakura. _Vampire_ bermata semerah batu _ruby_ itu menatap si emerald dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, teman..?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Itachi terdiam, lalu pelan-pelan bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum. Ya, senyum. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama 70 tahun terakhir. Saat bersama Tsunade pun, ia belum pernah tersenyum lagi. Entah apa yang membuat Tsunade bertahan lama dengannya. Mungkin karena terikat janji.

"Teman." Itachi benar-benar tersenyum. Sakura tertawa bahagia.

"Kau pucat, sepertinya kau sakit. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidur." kata Itachi lembut, tak sedingin biasanya.

"Aku memang sakit."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu dan membuatmu takut."

"Hn." Sakura menarik selimutnya dan langsung memejamkan mata karena ia sendiri sudah lelah – akibat melakukan _time travel_ tadi – dan ia juga sedang sakit. Ia lupa tujuan awalnya untuk menutup jendela, padahal udara semakin dingin.

Saat tertidur, wajahnya damai. Itachi perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi gadis itu, mengecupnya. Sakura menggeliat.

"Itachi, saat kau keluar, bisa tolong kau tutup jendelanya? Pipiku terasa dingin," katanya dengan mata terpejam. Itachi tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi mo."

Itachi segera keluar, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ia terbang. Mencari mangsa untuk makan malamnya. Ia bisa mati kalau tidak segera makan. Ia terus terbang, mencari manusia yang pantas menjadi korbannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**=END OF PART ONE=**

_Akhirnya fic ini nyampe juga end-nya part 1 *haha* _XD

_Aoi bikin fic ini atas request dari Yuu-chan, adik kelas Aoi yang nge-fans banget sama Itachi. Makanya tokoh utamanya Itachi._

_Trus pas Aoi tanya dia mau jadi siapa, dia jawab "Sakura aja deh Neechan." yowes, up to her _^_^

_Oia, FYI, Aoi bener-bener bikin fic ini based on "Let Me In" movie, tapi tetep dengan sedikit pengubahan disana-sini.._

_SEDIKIT? *plakk* _+_=)v

_Trus endingnya juga gak nggantung kaya "Let Me In", disini Aoi mau bikin endingnya jelas sejelas-jelasnya. Pengennya sih gitu, tapi tau deh ntar _._.)a

_..so, RnR please minna..? Sankyuu _^_^

_**-Aoi-**_


End file.
